


Day 30: Appropriate

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 30 of the Month of FanfictionPrompt: Role Reversal





	Day 30: Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Role Reversal

Aethyta finished applying the gloss to her lips, pouting in the mirror and pulling the zip on her leathers just a little lower, drawing attention to the shadow of the curve of her breasts.  The Asari satisfied with the alluring cleavage, grabbed her bag, leaving her room and walking through the kitchen heading for the door.

"Aethyta T'Soni! Where exactly are you going dressed like that?"  Her father stood in the kitchen, arms crossed against her chest, mug of tea in hand, steel in her eyes.

Aethyta huffed, "I'm going to see Shepard, she just got back from a mission."

"I don't care which girlfriend you're going to see we've talked about dressing appropriately, you are not a dancer in Afterlife."

"I consider this outfit perfectly appropriate" Aethyta shot back at her Father, "I'm going to throw Shepard on the bed, rip off her armour and fuck her senseless, what would you suggest I wear for such an undertaking, Dad?"

Liara stood opened mouthed at the retreating back of her daughter, she tutted under her breath muttering about Benezia hearing about this.


End file.
